The Reason I Exist Oneshot
by BelleOfTheBoulevard
Summary: FFVIII/Dissidia Xover. Only Death & Despair remains, why do you still cling to hope? The Elite SOLDIER asked. The Lone Wolf raised his Gunblade. "I made a promise, That i will return once this war is over, i wont give up, not from the likes of you!"


Disclaimer: FFVII FFVIII FFDissidia or any kind of FF is not mine. They are a property of SquareSoft/Square-Enix. If they're indeed mine id be filthy F***n` rich!!! pardon the French.

This fic is a result of playing FF Dissidia for 16 hours a day on a Christmas break. This idea came up to me when I was fighting a level 100 Sephiroth and I was using Squall. He wiped me off the map a couple of times and it took me a few retries to beat the awesome bastard! But the epic battle I've fought with him inspired me to do this Fic! w/o further ado, here it goes…

**Never Forgotten**

They met at the middle of the ruins, the lone wolf and the SOLDIER looked at each other. They are fighting a war. War that will decide the existence of life itself. War between harmony and discord. They were chosen to fight, one carrying the banner of light, the other of darkness. Dashing, striking parrying, both attacked each other displaying swordsmanship skills beyond any level. Their strikes, filled with power echoed throughout the wasteland. Their blades clashing sends shockwave throughout the area.

"Tell me, do you feel the despair? When all hope is lost?" the silver haired elite SOLDIER asked. He waited for his time until he dashed straight at the staggered youth posing to strike him down with his masamune. The Sparks clashed as gunblade and masamune clashed together sending shockwaves of raw energy.

He can never give up, he will never give up. "you're wrong! hope is what keeps me grounded. I won't despair knowing that there are those that support me, even when they're not around here." Squall blocked and parried Sephiroth and dashed to the wall gaining momentum to catapult him to his target. The elite SOLDIER executed his attack while Squall parried and dodged it dashing forward at a blind angle he swooped down at Sephiroth and executed his beat fang. Strings of strikes and aerial combos with precise accuracy delivered broke through his defenses and the Ex-SOLDIER succumbed to the attacks.

Both separated after the attacks, Squall eyeing Sephiroth, while the elite SOLDIER smirked at him like he wasn't even hurt with the relentless barrage. "I see, although you're different from Cloud, you seem to have a similarity, it is stubbornness, you refuse to believe you still have a chance when all is lost. But why do you still choose to fight and protect when you all know that the outcome of this war between harmony and discord, when the most logical thing to do is succumb to the chaos, and return back to mother gaia?"

Hoisting his gunblade and resting it at his soldier, Squall gave Sephiroth a rare smirk. "Like you're one to talk, as long as I have hope I will keep going and give it everything I've got. I made a promise to someone that I will be back, no matter what. And I intend to keep that promise, that's why I can't give up. Not from the likes of you."

Sephiroth hoisted his masamune up and readied his kata. He attacked brutally not giving any chance for counter attacks. Squall matched him toe to toe, strikes after strikes, the surroundings were destroyed from the onslaught these two. "Enough Lion! Show me what you've got! Show me and Mother if you are worthy of our attention!" Sephiroth laughed maniacally.

Feeling the tension and the energy surround him, Squall activated his Ex-Mode summoning his Lionheart gunblade. Then time slowed as the two warriors dashed towards each other.

I'll be here…

why?

I'll be waiting…here…

For what?

I'll be waiting for you…so…

If you come here…

You'll find me.

I promise.

Raw mana power burst out of Squall as his blade clashed with Sephiroth's. "_RENZOKUKEN! LIONHEART_!!!!!!!!!!"

Rinoa woke up abruptly with cold sweat streaking down her brows. Her heart pounding swiftly she couldn't tear away the images of her knight fighting a one winged angel. Images so vivid in her mind. She felt fear, fear of never seeing her beloved knight again. As tears slowly fall from her eyes, she felt her necklace where both her mother's wedding ring and Squall's griever ring were intertwined glowed. The warmth took all the fears that dwelt in her mind. Somehow she knew that everything will be fine. She stood up and walked towards the crib where her baby laid asleep. She caressed the baby's cheeks before cradling him to her chest. The baby begun to get fussy and Rinoa gently lulled her baby back to sleep.

"There, there little _Tempest_. It's just mommy. Go back to your sleep." she muttered. " Sleep my little babe, for soon, Daddy's coming home. " She laid him down to his crib once he fell back to his slumber.

Rinoa looked at the moonlight through the window illuminating the surroundings. The soft glow of the cresent moon shone throughout the window highlighting the view of the quad and the trees that surrounded it. She listened to the gentle hum of the garden's engines as the massive structure made its way through the ocean, on their way back to Balamb. As she got back to bed, she smiled knowing that somewhere, Squall was thinking about them too.

"I love you Squall." she muttered as she fell back to her sleep.

Total destruction surrounded the battleground for two warriors. The battle was hard fought between these two legendary warrior. Sephiroth smirked at the Lion, who was still standing despite the injuries he sustained, the elite SOLDIER himself not also faring well.

"You have proven your worth Lion, but perhaps our blades will clash again. Your tenacity and strength proves you are worthy to face me. Maybe even as worthy as Cloud. Unfortunately it is not me whom you will face." As black feathers erupted into the air and Sephiroth disappeared indicating that he has left the battlefield.

"Well this is just a waste of time." He muttered as he began to leave the ruins of their battleground. A wind current swept up blowing at him gently carrying a soft white feather. He saw this, and raised his right hand to catch it.

He held it and gently smiled. A Smile only reserved for his angel, his sorceress, knowing that even though he's into some distant dimension, her love and devotion for him reaches no boundaries. He is fighting for her, for his child, for his friends and for their existence. And he'll be damned if he doesn't win this battle and other battles that will go his way. With a renewed fervor, he hoisted his gunblade and muttered to the skies.

"Chaos, that all you got?" He smirked as he kept the feather in his pocket and trudged along the wasteland thinking about his wife and his son, giving him the reason to exist.

_~ FIN ~_

Sorry for typo's and grammatical errors, im still sleep deprived due to my playing of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Reviews would be nice. =)


End file.
